


Promise

by Laytonerd



Series: Mist Sonata (Luke/Arianna fics) [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Last Specter Spoilers, Love Confessions, Romance, Underage Kissing, Unwound Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laytonerd/pseuds/Laytonerd
Summary: She offered her hand, “Promise to come back for me, okay? I’ll waiting for you. Here, in our hometown, no matter how long it may takes. Deal?”In which Luke and Arianna confide their feelings to each other just before the former's departure to America.
Relationships: Arianna Barde/Luke Triton
Series: Mist Sonata (Luke/Arianna fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091012
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This story took place just before Luke moved to America. Yes, it's another Luke/Arianna fic.  
> Disclaimer: Luke Triton, Arianna Barde, and the Professor Layton series are properties of Level-5. This story was written merely for entertainment purposes.

The only thing that Luke loves the most beside solving puzzles was visiting his old hometown, Misthallery.

It was true that he was completely content that he now lived at London after his fateful encounter with the Professor. Being the English gentleman’s apprentice, he was blessed with opportunities for going into mind-blowing adventures that was only a mere dream for most children at his age. Discovering the secret of a lost kingdom, investigating a mask that granted its user magical powers.... the list goes on. However, just like his peers, the youth in blue cap sometimes found himself missed his friends back in Misthallery.

Especially her. That lovely girl with auburn hair and gorgeous wide aquamarine eyes who, as he found out later, eventually changed his life. She was his only real friend he ever made before Professor Layton even made his first step on Misthallery. The way she spoke was like a gentle song for his ears, every time he caught her angelic smile, all of his intellectual thoughts seemingly vanished, only to be replaced by inane comments and random pleasantries. Her heart was gold, for she always supported him through thick and thin. She even shared his love for animals and the same tastes on music with him. If there was anything else that could even stood a chance against her to compete for his heart, it was the world’s most perfect puzzle.

“Arianna?” he asked as he saw her slim figure stood before the ornate fencing, looking at the blueish lake. Luke had used his allowance to visit Misthallery, deciding that he wanted to spend the rest of his time at the UK with his old friends in the town of fog. In this particular night, Arianna asked him to meet her at the balcony just before he was about to rest in his room: the Bardes let him stayed in their guest room since the hotel was, unfortunately for him, fully booked. Luke was glad he kept his blue sweater on, since that night was quite cold despite snow had not fallen yet in Misthallery. “Why you want me to meet you here?”, he walked to her side.

Her shoulder-length hair was softly glowing as the moonlight gently caressed her face. “You’re really moving overseas?”

“Yeah. Dad’s got a new job at America and wants to take us with him.” The boy sighed, “He’s not allowing me to stay, even when the Professor really needs my company,” he still could not shaken off how devastated the Professor looked after the whole “Future London” incident from his mind.

“...I see,” she simply said. Luke blushed a bit as Arianna unconsciously held his left hand.

The girl pointed at the sky. “Look! Even after these years, the sky’s still pretty as ever, isn’t it?”

He lifted his head high. As far as his eyesight could reach, there was a lot of glittering stars scattered on the clear sky like the sparkling shards of diamond. The majestic full moon cast its light, illuminating the dark paved pathways and houses at the sleepy town. A shooting star even passed by, leaving a light streak at its way. It reminded Luke at the time they were met three years ago.

“Hey Luke,” she looked to him. He noticed her eyes became watery. “Can I see you again? America’s quite far away, you know.”

The lad fell silent, having absolutely no idea how to answer. He knew that dreaded question eventually came to bite him hard. Misthallery was still quite reachable from London, either with the Laytonmobile or his father’s car. America, on the other hand.... He really regretted he had not spent his time for her whenever the opportunity came up in the past.

Luke,” Arianna let Luke’s hand off from hers. “Please... don’t forget me.” She took a deep breath as she looking into his eyes.

The boy felt some tingling sensation in his tummy. _Are these butterflies?_ “Y-yes! Of course! H-how I could f-forget you?!” he stammered.

“There’s a thing I want you to know while you’re still here, before it’s too late,” The young Barde brushed his cheeks. Then, she went closer and leaning down, her lips met with his.

Luke’s face went flushed and his eyes widened. Time seemed to freeze as Luke trying to process the fact that she’s kissed him. On the lips. _S-she is!_

Few moments later, Arianna broke their kiss. Her lips formed a melancholic smile as she hugged him and sobbed.

“I love you, Luke. You changed my life since after that night were we met for the first time. You’re the only one who believed I’m not a witch when everyone else did. Thank you for those times we had spent together, you’re the best thing I could ever ask for in my life!”

Luke’s mask of composure finally broken as streams of tears running down on his cheeks. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and then burying his head on her chest. The bursting mixture of emotions he had been bottled up after his father told him about their eventual move had reached his limit.

“Arianna…, I-I...I’m terribly sorry! I was too s-scared to tell y-you!,” Luke tried at his best to ignore the fact that his voice shifting to an octave higher and was cracking. “I love you too. So much. Gah, I’m such an idiot, not telling you ‘till t-this last moment....”

“That’s okay, Luke,” Arianna smiled. “Don’t hold yourself back. It’s unhealthy for your health.”

Then, here he was, breaking down like a crumbling dam. He cried and cried, no longer caring about being a gentleman anymore. Arianna alternated between “It’s okay” and “Just let it out” whilst brushing the back of his head.

She asked as his weeping seemingly subdued, “Are you feeling better, Luke?”

“Mmmph...,” he sniffed. “T-thanks,” he broke his hug and wiped his tears with his sleeves.

She offered her hand, “Promise to come back for me, okay? I’ll waiting for you. Here, in our hometown, no matter how long it may takes. Deal?”  
He nodded again, a small smile appeared on his face. “I promise.”

The two youngsters retreated into the manor as it was got quite late in the night, smiling as they parted their ways to their respective room. Despite he would living on a different part of the planet, at least Luke knew that his true love was willing to wait patiently for him to fulfil his promise. He turned the lights in his room off, then changed to his pyjamas and laid relaxed on the comfy bed.

 _I’ll be back, Ari, as I promised. Just trust me. After all, that was a gentleman does, right?_ he thought as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
